Ima Demo Zutto
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. Just One Shot. YUNJAE. WONKYU. GS, OOC, AU, Angst, Chara Death. Enjoy.


**Title : Ima Demo Zutto**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Wonkyu**

**Warning : GS, AU, OOC, Angst, Chara death**

**~(^.^)~**

Tiiit... Tiit... Tiit...

Bunyi panel cardiograph itu terus terdengar di telinga Yunho seakan menjadi lagu nina bobo untuknya. Namun justru bunyi justru selalu membuatnya terjaga. Dia tidak ingin bunyi itu berubah menjadi satu bunyi yang datar karena itu artinya orang yang sedang terbaring dengan berbagai alat kedokteran itu akan pergi untuk selamanya.

Yunho memandang wajah cantik yang tertidur itu. Meski kulitnya pucat dan tubuhnya kian kurus hari demi hari, tapi semua itu tidak menghilangkan kecantikan alami wanita tersebut. Jaejoong, penghuni kamar rawat di rumah sakit tersebut selama kurang lebih tiga bulan itu, masih tak sadarkan diri setelah menjalani kemoterapinya.

Penyakit kanker otak yang dideritanya memaksa wanita yang masih berusia 25 tahun itu harus mau menghabiskan hari-hari di rumah sakit. Keluarganya hanya tinggal sang adik, Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih bekerja demi membiayai pengobatan sang kakak.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih sejak keduanya masih di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Keduanya saling mencintai dan berjanji akan menikah ketika mereka lulus kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan. Mereka berjanji akan memulai hidup yang baru bersama-sama.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Di saat mereka sedang berbahagia dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka, kabar buruk mendera keduanya. Jaejoong divonis dengan penyakit mematikan itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong tentu terkejut, sedih, marah, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan kenyataan tersebut.

Terlebih lagi Yunho yang harus mendapati sang kekasih harus berhadapan dengan maut di usianya yang masih muda, disaat mereka akan merengkuh kebahagiaan, di saat mereka sedang jatuh cinta dan tak sanggup untuk berpisah satu sama lain.

Saat mengetahui fakta itu, Yunho sempat depresi, sempat berbuat hal-hal bodoh, sampai dia disadarkan oleh Siwon, sahabat sekaligus kekasih Kyuhyun, bahwa bukan kekonyolan Yunho yang dibutuhkan oleh Jaejoong. Yang dibutuhkan oleh Jaejoong adalah Yunho yang baik, Yunho yang tegar, dan Yunho yang selalu mencintai Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi.

Yunho pun akhirnya sadar dan kembali ke sisi Jaejoong. Mendukung kekasih cantiknya itu kala Jaejoong terpuruk, menemaninya kala Jaejoong melakukan kemoterapi dan setelahnya, terus bersamanya bahkan sampai Yunho harus mencari pekerjaan yang bisa dia lakukan di rumah agar bisa terus menjaga Jaejoong.

Keduanya membuat janji baru bahwa mereka akan menghadapi cobaan ini bersama-sama. Bahwa keduanya akan segera mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka setelah Jaejoong sembuh dan mereka berjanji mereka akan hidup bahagia.

Yunho masih setia memandangi Jaejoong sampai kelopak mata yang menutupi sepasang mata besar nan indah itu terbuka perlahan. Yunho segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Boojae..." Panggil Yunho lirih. Jaejoong masih mencoba membuka kelopak matanya karena sayup-sayup dia mendengar panggilan sayang dari Yunho. Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna dan iris matanya menangkap wajah kecil nan tampan milik Yunho, Jaejoong mencoba menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Yu...Yunnie... Yunnie bear." Balasnya meski sedikit lemah. Yunho tersenyum lebar lalu menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut. Jemarinya membelai pipi Jaejoong, menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sayang?"

"Sakit Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong manja walau dia memang benar masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Yunho tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Dia lalu mengatur ranjang Jaejoong agar Jaejoong bisa setengah duduk lalu Yunho menempatkan dirinya di sisi Jaejoong. Yunho menyelipkan tangannya di belakang punggung Jaejoong sampai tangannya dapat meraih bahu Jaejoong kemudian memeluk pujaan hatinya itu.

"Lebih baik?"

"Um." Yunho tertawa kecil melihat kemanjaan Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah meletakkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Yunho sedikit membetulkan posisi Jaejoong dan dirinya agar alat-alat kedokteran yang menempel di tubuh Jaejoong tidak menggangu mereka berdua. Setelah yakin Jaejoong nyaman, Yunho kembali memeluknya dan sesekali mengecup rambut Jaejoong.

Saat ini, pelukan dan kecupan ringan adalah hal berharga bagi keduanya. Tak ada yang tahu kapan waktu akan menang dalam pertempuran ini. Karena itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong berusaha memanfaatkan waktu yang mereka miliki untuk memberi tahu pasangan masing-masing betapa mereka saling mencintai. Betapa mereka akan sangat kehilangan jika salah satu diantara mereka pergi.

Cinta yang indah yang sedang diuji.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi eonnie saya dokter? Apa dia bisa sembuh?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung kepada sang dokter yang merawat Jaejoong.

"Saya sudah berbuat semampu saya Kyuhyun-ssi. Sekarang saya hanya bisa menyerahkan kepada kemauan Jaejoong-ssi untuk hidup dan kehendak Tuhan. Maafkan saya."

"Dokter ini bagaimana?! Kenapa seperti menyerah begitu?! Jae eonnie pasti sembuh! Dia pasti sembuh! Bukan begitu Wonnie?! Katakan Jae eonnie akan sembuh! Katakan Wonnie! Katakan!" Kyuhyun beteriak histeris di dalam ruang dokter tersebut, membuat Siwon dengan sigap mendekap Kyuhyun dengan erat, berusaha menenangkan kekasih hatinya yang sedang bersedih karena kenyataan pahit ini.

"Wonnie... Hiks...hiks... Jae eonnie, Wonnie."

"Aku tahu baby, aku tahu."

"Eonnie..."

Yunho membopong Jaejoong ke atap rumah sakit dengan langkah pelan namun pasti. Hari ini, entah kenapa Jaejoong terlihat berseri, sehat seperti tak pernah mengidap penyakit mematikan itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong ingin ke atap rumah sakit dan ingin melihat matahari terbenam.

"Sudah sampai sayang."

"Huwa! Yunnie kuat sekali! Membopongku dari kamar sampai kesini. Kekasihku ini memang yang paling hebat. Sudah tampan, pintar, dan kuat." Puji Jaejoong ceria. Yunho tertawa kecil karena pujian Jaejoong dan juga karena Jaejoong yang terlihat antusias seperti anak kecil.

"Siapa dulu kekasih pria ini... Boojaejoongie..." Kelakar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong ikut tertawa.

"Yunnie, ayo duduk disana." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk bangku panjang di deket pagar pembatas di atap tersebut. Yunho mengangguk lalu membawa tuan puterinya ke tempat yang diminta.

Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Lalu dia mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong, memakaikan jaketnya kepada Jaejoong kemudian memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah merasa hangat sayang?" Tanya Yunho sedikit cemas jika Jaejoong kedinginan. Wajar saja karena udara sore itu memang sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jaejoong menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yunho.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, menikmati detik-detik sang mentari menyudahi tugasnya menerangi dunia hari itu sebelum esoknya kembali memperlihatkan kuasanya akan cahaya. Jaejoong dan Yunho berbagi kehangatan dan momen kebersamaan mereka sampai Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

"Yunnie bear..."

"Hm?"

"Nanti saat Joongie pergi, Yunnie bear harus tetap disini. Yunnie bear tidak boleh mengejar Joongie."

"Boojae bicara apa sih? Yunnie tidak mengerti." Kilah Yunho padahal dia paham maksud Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Yunho tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia takut saat Jaejoong akan pergi semakin dekat. Tanpa sadar pun Yunho semakin memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Yunnie... Berjanjilah Yunnie akan tetap disini, menjaga baby Kyu dan memastikan kuda mesum itu tidak berbuat macam-macam sebelum mereka berdua menikah." Gurau Jaejoong meski tersirat nada keseriusan di ucapannya tadi.

"Boojae sud..."

"Berjanjilah Yunho." Potong Jaejoong langsung. Yunho terlihat kaget sekaligus sedih karena Jaejoong bicara seperti itu dan juga karena Jaejoongnya memanggilnya dengan Yunho dan bukan Yunnie. Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan Yunho hanya saat-saat Jaejoong serius dengan ucapannya. Yunho memejamkan mata dan menelan semua keberatannya akan ucapan Jaejoong yang seakan menyiratkan bahwa dia akan pergi dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku berjanji Jae."

"Terima kasih Yunnieku sayang."

"Hm."

"Yunnie."

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku mencintai Yunnie bear. Sangat mencintai Yunnie sampai kapan pun. Selamanya hanya Yunnie yang ada di hati Joongie." Ungkap Jaejoong. Yunho sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya. Ungkapan hati Jaejoong begitu menyayat hati Yunho. Kenapa Jaejoong harus mengucapkan kata cinta itu seolah-olah ini adalah kata cinta terakhirnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Boojaejoongieku tersayang. Selalu dan selamanya." Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pengakuan jujur Yunho tadi. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Dia tahu waktunya bersama Yunho tidak akan lama lagi, jadi mendengar kata cinta tulus dari Yunho membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia.

Jaejoong puas dengan hidupnya. Meski terlalu singkat, tapi dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya dan selalu ada bersamanya. Tuhan sudah sangat baik kepadanya karena membiarkan dia bertemu dan memiliki Yunho disisinya sampai akhir. Jaejoong pun menutup kedua matanya, merasakan raganya mulai bukan miliknya lagi. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong masih sempat berkata,

"Yunnie, terima kasih. Selamat tinggal." Dan akhirnya jantung Jaejoong pun berhenti berdetak.

Malam itu dihiasi oleh rembulan, bintang yang bercahaya, dan tangisan keras dari seorang Yunho. Tangisan memilukan seorang lelaki yang ditinggal pergi selama-lamanya oleh wanita yang paling dia cintai.

**END**

**~(^.^)~**

**n4oK0's notes : **Kayaknya ini akan jadi kegiatan Nao yang baru deh. Buat ff di bus pas macet XD

Oke deh amazing readers, ini FF one shot yang dibuat pas Nao lagi lihat dan dengar lagunya Spontania feat Yuna Ito - Ima Demo Zutto (kalo mau lihat, bisa diunduh di utube).

Videonya memang sedih jadinya FF-nya juga sedih. Muup yak. Tapi kalo responnya bagus, perhaps a sequel?!

Gomen untuk typos and jika ada yang ilang2 dikit scenenya. Nao udah males nge-edit soalnya di hape hurufnya kecil2 #ngeles

Itu aja, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak (buat pengobat rasa malu Nao yang diliatin penumpang di samping Nao gegara Nao nangis pas buat nih FF)

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
